


Chocolate Cake

by JohnEgbertCuddles



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Baking, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft stuff in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnEgbertCuddles/pseuds/JohnEgbertCuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enoch hires a personal baker for the lack of time he has as a guardian but the elsen cannot keep up with demands. Soon Enoch sees the consequences of his need of baked goods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cake

As a guardian of a zone it's quite a busy job. So thought by Enoch. He had to regulate the amount of sugar that would be distributed by the zones and separated a portion for his own workers. He also had to make sure to keep his elsens full and well rested and with the tremendous amount of them, it took much of his time indeed. Which made the large man not have the time to tend to his passion of baking his sweet confections to enjoy, but he was quick to find a solution to his problem. He had chosen one of his elsen to become his own personal baker. It took some time for the elsen to learn how to make certain treats and how to handle special equipment, but once he started to bake, it was as if he was created for this task. With a new baker now at Enoch's service, the large man now found himself more better fit for work (how ironic ) and proceeded to give his other workers more privileges.

 

Although all of this had to come at a price, the baker was now working more than he was comfortable with. Staying up late at night to make tomorrow's cakes and pies to wake up at the small glimpse of dawn for the night's tarts and cookies. Enoch was not aware of the small elsen's predicament. The perfectly sweet flavor of the baked goods became a distraction following with his current work as a guardian. Of course the elsen couldn't say anything about it. He was far too worried that the director would fire him or wosre, be disappointed in him and he liked having a job with a well payment of sugar. So the elsen continues to work in silent suffering of constant exhaustion and aching joints. 

 

With another day of baking, the little baker sauntered to the kitchen to whip up a simple chocolate cake for the day. He opened the cabinets to retrieve his needed supplies to start. Having done this procedure so many times before, he already memorized the location of each ingredient. Picking up the flour, the elsen measured out the appropriate amount and poured the white powder in the bowl following with the sugar. He began to lazily mix them, already closing his eyes from severe lack of rest. He soon started to doze off as he began to pour in the coca powder and that is when the fragile baker caught himself leaning forward into the mix almost falling into slumber. 

 

"Come on now...wake up.." the elsen rubbed his eyes and shook his head to alert himself. He adjusted his apron and started to whisk in the eggs. Once again the small elsen was pulled back in his drowsy state, allowing his eyelids to droop as he slowed down his stirring. With his inability to stay awake, the small baker let his whisk slip from his fingers and dropped his head; falling asleep as he stood. 

 

As for Enoch, he was a bit curious on why is little assistant was taking so long. He knew he shouldn't rush on perfection but the elsen was almost never a minute late, let alone thirty minutes late. He signed off a few papers and stood up to walk into the kitchen with loud steps. Opening the doors, he took a small peak in to see his baker leaning on the counter with a bowl of unfinished cake batter. At first sight it seemed at the elsen was staring into the bowl which slightly annoyed the guardian but as Enoch stepped in the kitchen to take a closer look, he heard the soft breathy snores coming from the elsen's dainty mouth. 

 

His look soften with a warm smile spreading across his face "You poor thing, working yourself to the bone". He gently picked up the small baker in a bridal style and gave his forehead a small kiss. The elsen only shifted slightly in his large arms but he soon settled back in place, resting his head on his soft chest. Enoch simply smiled at the delightful situation he had caught the baker in and began walking out the kitchen with the tiny baker in his arms. He took small steps to avoid any sound to wake up his sleepy worker. He entered his office and opened the back door to his bedroom as quietly as possible.

 

There, Enoch proceeded to pull at the soft blankets from his large bed and with great care, set his hard worker in the plush mattress. "I'll be right back" Enoch left silently and exited his bedroom, back into his office once more to pick up his paperwork that rested on his desk. With his papers at hand, Enoch entered the bedroom and stood before the bed staring at the size difference with the elsen and his bed and found the comparison to be ridiculously adorable. Walking up to the other side of the bed, Enoch slipped under the blankets and snaked his arms behind the elsen's back  and lifts him slowly in a sitting position. On to which he brought the baker closer to his corpulent body as he continued his paperwork.

 

During which he pondered why his little baker would overwork himself like this but he soon realized it was caused by his great need of sweet goods. He looked down to see his elsen still in deep sleep and frowned slightly. Enoch let loose a sigh, "This was all my fault little one, I shouldn't have placed so much stress on your fragile body" the elsen only responded with slight shifting in his slumber. Enoch only chuckled at his movements and continued with his work as he sat on the large bed allowing his worker to rest against his side. 

 

Soon the Elsen started to awaken from his short nap, lifting his head from a soft and unknown source. Letting loose a loud yet seemingly gentle yawn, the elsen stretched his arms and tried to recall the events before his nap. Soon enough he jolted up, sitting up straight as soon as he remembered that he had not finished his work. "hhhh!...o-oh dear, the c-cake!" He looked around only to find he was no longer in the kitchen but to be in a bed with blankets at his feet. As the baker thought to himself wondering how he got in here in the first place, Enoch heard his elsen at his side speaking to himself and looked down at his confused worker with a kind smile "I see you have awoken, did you sleep well?" 

 

As soon as Enoch spoke he coughed out a cloud of smoke, wheezing terribly as he looked up to see the director looming over his small body. "M-Mister director! I- I-" he couldn't even finish his sentence as a copious amount of smoke escaped his mouth. Enoch however felt a pain of guilt seeing how terrified his worker was, as if Enoch himself was perilous to the Elsen. He wrapped his hand around the worker in a gentle manner and rubbed his cheek with his large thumb trying to calm him from his panic attack. "Shush now, there is no need to panic, it's quite alright,," he continued his caresses at the fragile being with absolute care. In due time, the amount of smoke decreased and the Elsen began to lean into his touch; finding great soothing comfort in each moment. 

 

The Elsen never felt so safe before, such a feeling like this felt so lovely and kind. He closed his eyes to enjoy this strange and yet soft sensation; whatever it was, it covered him like the blankets around his feet. As the Elsen was having his moment of sheer bliss, Enoch smiled at his handy work of calming the Elsen but it soon faded away as he remembered the reason why the Elsen was in his hand. "Why didn't you say anything?" the baker opened his eyes at Enoch's remark and looked down in his lap, twisting his apron about. "I-...I didn't want to...disappoint you sir". Enoch was astounded by the comment, he never knew that his little baker felt in such a manner. He scooped up the Elsen in his hand and set the smaller being on his soft belly. The Elsen only looked worried and confused at his director's actions "um...sir?" 

 

He smiled up at the sweet little baker and rubbed his small cheek "oh little one, you would never disappoint me, anything you create with your hands will satisfy me, in fact, why don't you take the rest of the week off, you worked so hard after all". He only stared at Enoch with a smile creeping over his face, a smile so wide Enoch was a bit worried that the smile would make the Elsen a burnt. In the heat of happiness, the elsen fell forward and wrapped his arms on Enoch's plush stomach in a attempt to hug him. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Enoch had a soft look spread across his face, it warmed his heart to see the Elsen so happy. "I should be thanking you" he rubbed the elsen's back with his index finger in a soothing pattern. The tiny baker looked up with a happy glow on his face dusted with a light blush but he soon let out a small yawn. "Sleepy are we?" 

 

The elsen nodded with a sheepish smile and rested his head on the soft fabric of Enoch's shirt. For the Elsen, there was no need for a blanket either, hence Enoch's gloved hand covered his body so carefully. Enoch watched his Elsen sleep so peacefully once again. His heart warming at each quiet breath he took in his sweet rest. After a while to ensure the Elsen was in a deep enough sleep, Enoch placed the slumbering baker in the bed and left out the bedroom without a single sound. 

 

Much later the Elsen rose up feeling fully rested with a soft smile across his face. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and with his cleared vision, he looked around to see Enoch was no where in sight. Nothing but a small pink box on the other side of the bed. As if it were beckoning him, the curious Elsen crawled over to the package and opened it with care. A lovely chocolate cake was presented with small whips of strawberry icing on the sides and a note stuck on the lid of the box. Pulling off the note he undid the folds and read the neat writing. 

 

_My dear baker,_

_For this week, i will create you the finest cakes I can make in show of my appreciation. Do not worry that I'm doing so much for you, all I want you to do is relax in comfort_

_\- Enoch_

 

 

The Elsen only folded the note back up and inserted it in his shirt pocket. Wanting it to be close to his heart as he took a slice of the confection in his mouth, enjoying the sweet combination of chocolate and strawberry.  

**Author's Note:**

> Ill write another Enoch/elsen since I when I see fluff of this paring is always with a baker!elsen


End file.
